Incerteza
by T. Lecter
Summary: Mesmo dizendo me amar tanto, era impossível acreditar integralmente nisso. // Nowaki x Hiro // Que tal, Anne? s2


_Junjö Romântica pertence a alguma mulher louca, acho eu._

_

* * *

 _

**Incerteza**

**-**

_Mesmo dizendo me amar tanto, era impossível acreditar integralmente nisso._

_-_

"Eu te amo"

Ao ouvir essas palavras eu congelei. Tornei-me um iceberg imóvel estranhamente localizado no meio do Japão, uma anomalia, alguma brincadeira nada idônea de um maldito moleque egoísta para desestabilizar minha vida inteira. Eram truques de uma criança estúpida que não sabe o que quer.

Ou será que ele sabe?

Não me vejo mais fazendo sentido algum. Sou uma equação mal resolvida, um verso assimétrico e nada convencional. Por culpa dele, é claro. Antes eu até poderia continuar vivendo à sombra de um amor platônico, à sombra de um sentimento assassino que fosse me sufocando e me endurecendo aos poucos e quem sabe até poderia me tornar imune a esses efeitos devastadores do amor. Mas não, Nowaki tinha que chegar bem no momento em que eu mais precisava de alguém... ele tinha de chegar na hora certa...

"Eu te amo"

Ele repete, fazendo meu gelo derreter num instante, cobrindo-me com um manto de calor incontrolável, senti um nó na garganta, senti meus pés perdendo o chão e asas inexistentes abanando em minhas costas, quase pude me sentir um anjo sobrevoando os céus de onde ele certamente caiu para me salvar. Eu creio que poderia chegar ao êxtase de um orgasmo somente com um beijo dele. Tornei-me o tipo de pessoa que mais abomino por causa do Nowaki. Um estúpido romântico tosco.

Se eu ao menos fosse capaz de rejeitar seu abraço e afastar-me de suas mãos quando, tão quentes, elas insistem em afagar meu cabelo dessa forma única... é tão típico do Nowaki prender meus cabelos entre os dedos e sussurrar criancices em meu ouvido. Desde quando, afinal, eu gosto de crianças?

Ah é, desde que ele apareceu.

"Hiro-san"

Quantas vezes ele pretende me levar a esse grau de insanidade apenas com esse olhar calmo? Quantas horas vão se passar até eu conseguir sentir novamente meu corpo num estado normal, que não me remeta ao frio do iceberg no qual me transformo sempre que os calafrios me sobem pelo ventre, fazem minha coluna se arrepiar e meus lábios chamarem seu nome involuntariamente? Quando voltarei a dizer algo que faça sentido, sendo que ele não me deixa raciocinar ao me tocar assim?

Quantas vezes em minha vida eu terei de esperar ele voltar para mim? Será mesmo possível que eu me acostume a me prostrar diante da porta e esperar como um imbecil a cada dia pelo retorno dele?

Maldito Nowaki...

"Eu te amo"

Como ele pode ser tão egoísta a ponto de me fazer ficar tão apaixonado?

O diabo é que eu não consigo tirá-lo da minha mente nem mesmo por um segundo. Nem nos segundo em que tenho a sublime certeza de que o odeio. Um ódio tão superficial que em menos de dois suspiros eu consigo perdoá-lo por todas essas idiotices, e com uma condição muito ridícula: ele dizer _isso_ mais uma vez, no momento em que me toma nos braços e beija novamente minha boca.

"Eu te amo, Hiro-san."

Idiota...

Por que, apesar de tudo, eu não consigo sentir raiva dele?

"Nowaki..."

Por que chamar seu nome me causa tantos arrepios, angústias e desejos? Que tipo de sensação bizarra é essa!

Nowaki devia saber que eu detesto não ter respostas e, mesmo assim, ele insiste em me lotar de incertezas. Insiste em fazer esse iceberg se formar em mim, em plantar o medo de perdê-lo mais uma vez para o mundo e para qualquer lugar que eu jamais saberei onde fica. O perco tão facilmente. Será que ele realmente... será que realmente não mente para mim quando diz aquelas palavras?

Mesmo querendo acreditar e mesmo tendo a certeza maléfica de que o amo tanto, eu não consigo deixar de sentir medo. Eu só preciso ouvir mais uma vez....

"Eu te amo"

... então posso dormir, para quem sabe mais uma vez acordar sem ele.

"Idiota."

Eu o amo mais que tudo. Eu acredito nessas declarações de amor. E com um sorriso ele deixa claro que consegue ler meus pensamentos.

Quando foi que eu me tornei tão estúpido?

--x--

**N/A: **_Minha intenção era de que a minha primeira fic de Junjö Romântica fosse uma Usagi/Hiro, mas lembrando que o capítulo que realmente me fez chorar foi o 6º, em que o Hiro e o Nowaki fazem as pazes na biblioteca da Universidade, me vi quase desesperada para escrever algo desses dois. E foi no POV do Hiro, pois por mais estranho, doido, desajustado, egoísta, metido, chato, reclamão e cruel que ele seja, bom... ele é igualzinho a mim! O.O_

_ Eu ofereceria essa fic a Anne, mas ela sabe que poderia roubar se quisesse! s2_

_** Estou aceitando REVIEWS, embora esse Fandom seja fantasma ao ponto de negá-los a mim.**  
_


End file.
